Apocalypse
The apocalypse occurs on June 27th, 2020, as depicted in "Endings and Beginnings," the final episode of Season 2. It is triggered by the following: # activation of the God particle at the plant in 2053 by Elizabeth # activation of the twin God particle at Sic Mundus lab in 1921, seemingly by Magnus and Franziska # opening a yellow barrel at the plant in 2020 on the orders of Clausen # contents of the open yellow barrel Cs-137 form into a 3rd God particle then a stable wormhole at the plant between 2020 & 2053 (similar to the end of Season 1 when Jonas and Helge touch through the 1986 & 2019 portal). # the paradoxical mother and daughter pair touch each other through the portal at the 2020 plant. The exact nature of the event is unclear. A massive shockwave is seen engulfing the Kahnwald family home. , and a sizable blast radius surround the plant is visible from aerial photos in 2053 as well. At the same time, the chamber in which the God particle was located in 2020 remains intact in 2053, and the nearby bunker withstood the blast also intact. Survivors Only a few people from 2020 Winden seem to have survived. Bunker Five people hunkered down in the bunker: # Young Noah from 1921 # Elisabeth Doppler # Peter Doppler # Regina Tiedemann # Claudia Tiedemann from 1986 Time travel Hannah Kahnwald used Jonas's apparatus to travel to 1953, and did not return to 2020 before the event. Four people used Claudia's apparatus to escape to another time before the blast hit. # The Stranger # Bartosz Tiedemann # Magnus Nielsen # Franziska Doppler The teenage Jonas Kahnwald and alternate reality Martha also escaled to another time using her clockwork time orb. Katharina Nielsen, deep in the Winden Caves, may have survived as well. Power plant Charlotte Doppler appeared to be pulled into the portal an instant before the apocalypse blast happens. Casualties The total number of casualties is unknown, but may number in the hundreds or even thousands, from the initial shockwave as well as from lingering radiation effects—signs placed around the former plant indicate extreme radiation danger. Aleksander Tiedemann, Torben Wöller, and Justyna Jankowski all have grave markers indicating their death of June 27, 2020. The fate of all other characters who were alive in 2020 prior to the event is unknown. These include Tronte and Jana Nielsen, Benni, and Clausen. Aftermath The event devastated Winden. Claudia Tiedemann, in a cassette tape recording, says there were "few" survivors. There were enough people who remained to give several townsfolk a burial in the church graveyard, but by 2053, Winden is a ghost town of derelict buildings and barren land. It is unclear what effects the event had on other parts of Germany, or indeed the world, whether in the immediate aftermath or in the ensuing years and decades. By 2052, heavily armed bands of survivors roam the deserted streets and surrounding forest, and massive helicopters patrol overhead. It is possible that European or even all human society collapsed in the wake of the disaster, and all who remain are bands of scavengers. It is also possible, however, that the devastation in Winden has simply been sealed off from the rest of the world, and helicopters are there to ensure the survivors to do not attempt to escape the exclusion zone. The presence of the God particle in the ruins of the plant is known to the outside world. Elisabeth Doppler's band of survivors captured two of them trying to enter the grounds of the former power plant, and executed them. Gallery GodParticleChamber.jpg 2x0841SicMundusGodParticle.jpg 1x09 0052 YellowDrum.jpg 2x0848GodParticlePlant.jpg 2x0849ElisabethCharlottePortal.jpg 2x0851ElisabethCharlotteTouch.jpg 1x10 0072 AcrossTime.jpg Activated2x08.jpg 2x0853TimeOrb.jpg 2x0846KatharinaCaveVortex.jpg 2x08Shockwave.jpg References Category:Events